Falala•A•Larm
is a legendary spirit that appears in Idol Time PriPara. She appears after being awoken when idols perform and will hand over the Idol Time Harp. She's a Premium-Type Idol whose preferred brand is Clock Garden. It was revealed that Falala only wakes up when the Clock Tower's hand moves through the power of performances and dreams, and Galala was the one who made her sleep. Personality Falala has a calm, kind, and tender personality. Appearance Falala resembles the other Goddesses and Vocal Dolls. She has a youthful appearance with large gold eyes that have up-pointed clock hands in them and mint lashes. Her long, curly mint hair is worn in pigtails that reach her knees and resemble long, stretched out drills. Each pigtail is held by a thick braid of hair and the accessories most Vocal Dolls wear. Her bangs are put into a smaller braid that curls to the right of her head, neatly tucked into her thin, curled forelocks that reach her chest. She wears a gold and white pair of headphones with flowers attached to the top of her head to match the ornament on her forehead. Relationships * Galala•S•Leep - Same manager of the time in a Ancient PriPara like her. Galala is Falala's counterpart and was jealous of Falala because she could stay awake at daytime and make friends when she herself couldn't. Galala was the reason why Falala was put into eternal sleep. * Yui Yumekawa - Yui along with the rest of MY☆DREAM travel to the past to find a solution to keeping both Falala and Galala awake together. Falala has blessed Yui with 4 Dream Cyalume Coords through Super Idol Time. *Nino Nijiiro - Nino has received 4 Dream Cyalume Coord pieces from Falala through Super Idol Time. *Michiru Kouda - Michiru has received 4 Dream Cyalume Coord pieces from Falala through Super Idol Time. *Shuuka Hanazono - Shuuka has received 1 Dream Cyalume Coord from Falala in Super Idol Time. * Jewlie - Refers to her as "little sister." * Janice - Refers to her as "little sister." Significant Coords * Time Coord - Her Casual and Cyalume Coord. Etymology Falala (ファララ): It is a name derived from Faruru, expressed as having an inverted property with Galala. Alarm (アラーム): It's related to her clock theme, and it's based off of an alarm clock. She is awake during the day like most people except for Galala. Trivia * Her hairstyle may have been based on the default Vocal Doll hair style available in the game. * Her Idol Time Harp resembles the Idol Time Mic. * Her name is similar to Faruru, as it's only off by two letters. ** She also appears to resemble her more than the other Vocal Dolls. * She shares her voice actress with Fuwari Midorikaze. * Falala's birthday falls on June 10th. ** Her zodiac sign is Gemini. ** In Japan on June 10 is the anniversary of the time. ** She has the same birthday as Galala. * Her favorite food is Macaron. * In episode 168, it was revealed by Meganii that she is a legendary spirit that lived in the ancient Pripara. * She shares the same walking style on the runway with Yui, Galala, and Mia. * In Episode 171 it is revealed that she can only stay awake while Galala•S•Leep is asleep. * Out of all the main characters in Idol Time PriPara, Falala has worn the least amount of coords. ** The coords are the Time Coord and Time Garden Blooming Coord. *** However, out of the four seasons, she is tied with Jewlie and Janice for wearing the least amount of coords. Category:Characters Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Idol Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Clock Garden user Category:Premium Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:S4 Main Characters